


I love you more than anything

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Conversations, Dating, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Memories, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Naked Cuddling, Promises, Sex Talk, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Peter and Gamora talk after taking another step in their relationship, a year after the battle with Ego.





	I love you more than anything

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> The two fanarts belong to the Fennethianell.

****  


                Peter slid his fingers affectionately over the zehoberi's cheek, which had her eyes closed and breathed calmly. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. The bedroom was dark, though not quite. Everyone on the ship was already asleep hours ago, they had finished a mission and they would have the next day off.

                “Are you ok?” He asked quietly.

                Gamora covered his hand caressing her face and interlaced their fingers. She smiled before opening her eyes to see him.

                “Very well.”

                “Mora... Did I hurt you?”

                Gamora felt her heart melt and squeeze at the same time. Peter had had so much, so much, so much care of her... The two had talked before about what happened when she was younger, when some offenders attacked her and hurt her a lot, in ways Gamora preferred not to speak out loud. However she spoke to Peter, and on that day she cried. And he listened without saying a word to make her feel bad or guilty, he cried with her and hugged her until she calmed down, and he kept hugging her after this, and he promised that it would never happen again. They both knew that promise wasn't necessary, Gamora would kill anyone who had any thought of hurting her before the person realized what hit her. But she felt glad to hear him say it, she felt safe and loved. She almost died that day. Thanos found her and killed her assailants. Then she was fixed and that's when she got her cybernetic enhancements and the silver markings on her face.

                “Peter... You were perfect,” she whispered before kissing him and smiling to reassure him.

                Yes, he had been perfect. Patient, kind and careful. Any pain was so soft that Gamora didn't even remember any of it, and if it had happened, it was the fault of the time and conditions of her body, not his. He'd taken care of her from the moment they'd locked the bedroom and locked themselves in a kiss until she was lying down catching her breath, hugged to him under the covers.

                “I was afraid.”

                “To awaken those memories...?” Gamora looked at him sadly. “Darling...,” she ran her hand over his face. “I think... My head was able to leave a lot of it aside after we talked. I never talked about it with anyone, neither Nebula. She knows what happened, but we never talked about it. You don't know how comforted I was to hear what you told me, it seems to have closed one of several holes in my soul. You don't have to be scared when we... Not even to remind me of it, or to hurt me. It was expected that there would be some pain after all this time, but it won't happen again. I totally trust you, and I'm glad it was with you, my Star Lord,” she concluded, kissing him again.

                Peter smiled, sighed relieved and continued to kiss her, bringing his hands to her back to pull her to him and feeling the bare skin under his hands. He continued to hold her close as they stopped the kiss, and plunged his nose into her hair.

                “We took another step today. A delicate and important step. Does something seem strange to you now?” - He asked.

                Gamora hugged him back, feeling his heart pound beneath her cheek. It had been one year since they had fought Ego.

                “No. Strange isn’t the word. I feel something different about us now, but it's something good that I can’t define.”

                The warrior tried to reflect on what she felt. There was definitely a confusion in her mind about how what had just happened would change something between them, and she didn't know the answer. But she felt her bond with Peter even stronger now, even more definitive, as if it had been like this all their life.

                “We don’t have to know now. We can answer this later,” he said.

                Gamora nodded her head.

                “I love you,” she said against the Terran's bare chest.

                “I love you too, love of my life,” Peter replied, kissing her hair. “This is new to me.”

                Gamora noticed a smile in his voice, and she didn't know what he was amused by, but she looked at him questioningly, because the last hours had definitely not been a novelty in Peter's life.

                “Not what we did, this now. We, here, talking, finding more and more sense in being together. It has never been this way before. I just waited for them to sleep, and I was leaving. Sometimes not fast enough to avoid some assassination attempts...”

                Gamora laughed.

                “I'd have run away from Thanos and persecuted you long before if I knew everything we'd live.”

                “Yes... You had no idea what you were missing out on.”

                She laughed again with the convinced smile on his face, and kissed him.

                “But it was all so perfect,” Peter said with that smile that made her melt. “You ran away at the perfect time to meet and unite our entire family by accident, and still save the galaxy and gain the sympathy of the New Corps as a bonus. I think we'd have lost our head anytime without you there, and even helped Ronan, accidentaly of course, to destroy the galaxy.”

                Gamora thought for a while and laughed. Yes, certainly a second without her presence, after discovering how destructive the power stone was, it would have been enough for the four of them to disagree and make a series of hasty and wrong decisions.

                “Yes, you’d all be lost without me,” she said.

                “You're starting to look like me.”

                The two laughed together and she never felt so happy and at peace in her life. Peter lay down and pulled her to his chest. Gamora nestled on top of him and they were silent as he stroked her hair and they appreciated yet again how soft and comforting skin-to-skin contact was without any tissue between them.

                “Sleep, sweetie,” Peter whispered and kissed her forehead as he watched her close her eyes.

                Gamora stroked his arm gently as she fell asleep into his embrace.

******

                “Good morning.”

                Peter smiled against the lips that were on his and kissed her back.

                “Good morning,” he answered, opening his eyes to see her.

                “Everyone is still asleep. I think we have time to take a shower before Rocket starts joking and making us hell forever.”

                Peter smiled at her. Gamora was still on top of him. He cupped her face in his hands and caressed her skin.

                “We aren't going to work today. The others should go to a bar. Let's spend some time together as well, but why don't we leave them there for a bit and take a walk around the city? Just you and me.”

                “I'd appreciate that,” Gamora smiled back and kissed him long.

                “You can't do this to me if you really want to bathe now,” Peter said softly as they pulled away.

                Gamora laughed melodiously and pulled him to his feet and head them to the bathroom, not caring to bring clean clothes to them this time. They could dress in the bedroom.

******

                They both laughed and sat hand in hand on a bench beneath a tree in one of Xandar's beautiful open-air gardens. As Peter had predicted, the rest of the group was in a bar, after they had gone to a park with lots of plants for Groot to play. Then Peter and Gamora left for some time alone, after a few sarcastic jokes from Rocket, which he stopped in the face of Gamora's murderous gaze.

                “I wanted it to be like this forever,” she said.

                “And why wouldn't it be?”

                 She stared at him, and Peter knew the answer.

                “I know... I just wanted to be optimistic, honey.”

                “Each time I realize that I love you and our family even more than the day before, I hate him in the same proportion. But I don't want to talk about it now. This day is ours.         

                “And many others will be. Let's find a way. It's still early, but we can get married if you want, we can have a honeymoon, we can have kids, beautiful green babies like you. So besides having the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, I'm going to have the most beautiful and cute children in the galaxy,” he smiled.

                “They may look like you too.”

                “I want them to look like you because you're pretty. And you has a beautiful heart. And the more so people like this in the universe, the better. I love you, my Gamora. And I think you know I'm not saying this just because of what we did last night.”

                She stared at him with her tight heart in her chest, unable to contain all the wonderful emotions that Peter was arousing in her just by looking at her like that, as if she were the most beautiful being in the universe. And she didn't doubt that was exactly what he thought. And she knew he was aware she thought the same way about him.

                “So it wouldn't be any different if they looked like you, Star Lord. I love you more than anything.”

                It was Peter who laughed in the purest joy this time before kissing her.


End file.
